The disclosure relates generally to a computer-implemented system for enhanced tip-tracking and navigation of visual inspection devices.
Known methods of visual inspection of physical assets include the use of optical devices inserted within such physical assets, wherein the entrance to the physical asset typically has limited or no human access. Such known methods provide benefits by allowing for rapid visual analysis of complex physical assets that may be inaccessible to human technicians without disassembly or other servicing. In some such known cases, disassembly or servicing of complex physical assets may take hours to perform. During such disassembly or servicing, many such complex physical assets must be rendered temporarily inoperable, resulting in costly asset downtime. Therefore, known methods of visual inspection rapidly expedite analysis of internal conditions of complex physical assets and reduce downtime that may be caused by disassembly or servicing.
Known methods and systems of visual inspection of physical assets generally involve sending visual data to human technicians capable of diagnosing conditions of the complex physical assets. Human technicians may review such visual data using monitors, computers, or other displays.
Known problems of visual inspection of physical assets using optical devices include proper identification of the location and orientation of the visual inspection device within the physical asset. In large and/or complex systems, the visual inspection device may move significant distances and rotate or otherwise change position. Efficient analysis of visual inspection data requires understanding the location of the visual inspection device which may not always be possible. In addition, the data analysis is dependent upon the experience and subjective nature of the operated and tends to result in inconsistent diagnosis and recommendations.